usrufandomcom-20200216-history
Public Security
__NOEDITSECTION__ |image =Metro.png |caption =Simplistic icon for Public Security as a whole, as opposed to sections' individual logos. |aka =Metro Police (Section 1) |formed =2019 |country = |preceding = |dissolved = |superseding = |jurisdiction =Antarctic State of Cyberia |headquarters = |motto ="Partners with the People." |employees = |budget = |chief = |subordinates = |parent_title =Department |parent_authority =ASC Department of Civilian Affairs |child_agencies =Sections 0-9}}Public Security is one of the three major police forces in Cyberia under authority of the ASC Department of Civilian Affairs. Duties and Functions Public Security's main duties are to maintain the peace and order in the public sector. They forwardly assert that they exist in order to serve the public by giving it an organization to look up to when confronted with disturbances, and handle the mitigation of said disturbances before, during and after they occur. Public Security achieves this goal through ten sections built up to answer to many problems that have arisen through the history of the country. The section most people are referring to when they think of "policemen" or "police officers" is Public Security Section 1. Section 1 is the largest and most well known of the ten, as they are the ones who are in direct contact with civilians on a daily basis. They are the ones who patrol within city limits, issue citations, detain most criminal offenders, and more. Along with Section 1, nine other sections carry out different respective duties, most of which are intelligence agencies that report their findings to other departments and units, and sometimes carry out law enforcement themselves. Sections of Public Security Personnel Though not-insignificant portion of civilians, especially foreign ones, refer to any police employees as "police officers", Public Security in fact recognizes a distinct difference between "policeman" and "police officer". This difference is the fact that a "policeman" is a police employee that is only of junior enlisted rank, as opposed to a non-commissioned officer (NCO) or higher rank. Public Security in fact adheres to the Cyberian Military Forces' ranking hierarchy which includes junior enlisted, non-commissioned officers (NCOs), senior non-commissioned officers (SNCOs), and commissioned officers. Enlists, NCOs, and SNCOs do the most of the "field work", meaning they spend the most time out in the "field" that is the public sector. That is, they operate most often outside of an office. Commissioned officers by contrast, spend most of their time in an office, observing and managing their lower-ranked brethren through any and all information available to them within their sphere of influence. Uniform and Weapons Despite being effectively employed by the CMF, Public Security sections don't wear the same camo patterns as their military brethren. In fact, uniform regulations are actually quite lax in Public Security, as personnel must work in close proximity to civilians without drawing attention to themselves. The exception to this is Section 1, whose policemen and officers wear beige coats and pants with a black stripe down the flanks and sides. Public Security Section 1 armaments are somewhat on-par with Military Police (Security Forces), if not slightly more so, in that their general weapons include a sidearm, a taser, a baton, pepper spray, and other equipment. Public Security Section 1 personnel also drive police cruisers, aka interceptors, which are civilian-like cars contracted from a car manufacturer to be fitted with many modifications. This is in great contrast to the Riot Control Corps which are seemingly armed to the teeth and operate majorly in military vehicles. Sections other than Section 1 are quite flexible in the kinds of weapons and equipment they use, and how well-armed they are at any given time; often they use non-service equipment or otherwise unorthodox gear. Category:Cyberian Government Agencies Category:Police Agencies